Table's turn
by hegalomaniac
Summary: Summary: Sesshoumaru is wounded, not a wound that bleeds but a wound that has made him no more than a mere human, because it has snatched all his powers. Rin, cant bear her lords dismay and despite his better judgment runs to seek for his cure……..RXR
1. weak

**Table's turn**

**Summary:** Sesshoumaru is wounded, not a wound that bleeds but a wound that has made him no more than a mere human, because it has snatched all his powers. Rin, cant bear her lords dismay and despite his better judgment runs to seek for his cure……..read on to see the events unfold………….Sessh X Rin

**Point to be noted**: unlike most of the fics here, in this story, Rin is not the pretty, well kept, flower smelling girl who always smells beautiful. Come on, how can a girl who lives with two demons, who doesn't know even the tiniest bit about women, who travels day and night through the forest, who has never seen the face of soap or shampoo be so perfect?? Thus, this Rin is different and more natural but she is still innocent and worships her lord and loves the world she lives in.

**Rin's Age: 17 and a half**

**Sesshoumaro's age: pretty old I guess but still as handsome as ever :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime……..like duhh!**

Sesshomaro sat in the shade of the old birches, a secluded corner of the forest, his hide out when he needed some time to himself. Not that any one ever dared to disturb the great lord, but whenever he was with Rin or Jaken some how or the other he got distracted either by Jaken and Rin's continuous bickering or by their incessant attempts to please him.

He looked at his body, from outside no difference could be detected but he could feel it. It was as if his power was slowly seeping out. What was happening, no wait why it was happening to him. He had survived for centuries on this earth but never had he felt so weak. Was it a poison that he had drunk or the venom of a demon? No, such minor things could never have affected him, so then what was it?

Blood. Blood had always been the cause of the very few problems that he had encountered in his life and blood too has been the answer to those problems. Had his half blooded brother done anything to him? He did not know but he resolved to find out.

Rin hanged from branch to branch like she had seen those wild monkeys do. She was not as quick as they were and it badly scratched her hand but she still liked doing it, it was something she could do and Jaken couldn't and every time he told her to get down from that goddamn branch she smirked at him and told him that he said so cause he was jealous of her talent and that Sesshomaru was more impressed by her than him.

Though this spring was going to be her eighteenth spring she still was a child in her heart. Not that she did not comprehend every thing that happened around, in fact, she was more matured than most girls of her age who were brought up in a proper society. She understood herself, could tend to her own wounds as well as her own problems, she was aware of her attraction towards her lord but she also realized how it was improper for a great demon like lord Sesshomaru to mate with a human, be it her or any other human girl. She understood both demon and human mating rituals thanks to Jaken and lord Sesshomaru though the idea kind of grossed her out because she would never mate a human and neither would she mate any demon other than lord Sesshomaru but what really separated her for the others was her acceptance of her fate and her ability to take actions according to the situation.

However as already mentioned, she was a child at her heart. She had a natural sense of humour, she loved to play in the woods, she loved teasing Jaken and most important of all she was innocent. She hardly even knew the meaning of lying or disloyalty because over the years she had become quite an obedient and decent human under lord Sesshomaru's influence, she never dared to lie to her lord and she hardly ever talked to any one else and whatever she did Jaken always found it out so she did not lie to him either and betrayal to her only friends were out of the question.

Rin jumped from the branch and landed hard on the ground scratching her knees right behind the unaware Jaken, who, caught off guard emitted a loud screech.

"Since when have You grown afraid of Rin master Jaken? She grinned.

Jaken looked at her with blood shot eyes and tried to hit her with his stick but she dodged and before long the two were running in circles, Jaken cursing her with all the worst curses he knew and Rin taunting him every time he missed.

Suddenly Rin stopped in her track and turned to face Jaken causing his tiny frame to bump into her.

"Say master Jaken, where is lord Sesshomaru?" she inquired, her eyes confused.

Jaken scratched his head. "He told me he was going to bring us some food but I don't know why he isn't here yet"

"Talking about food my stomach's growling, I am hungry" Rin said.

"Me too" Jaken replied and with that, the too sat on the ground waiting for their lord to arrive.

Lord Sesshomaru stood up, his long silver hair played with the winds. He had to leave now, but for some reason he did not want Rin or Jaken to know about his weakness and so he decided on not taking them. But before his departure he had to make sure of their safety and mostly he did not want Rin to get harmed who was most prone to danger now that she was a grown girl.

He whistled in the air thrice and not long after his third whistle Ah-un stood at his foot. He whispered something in their ear and then told them to leave. As they left towards the sky, he sighed. He felt a strange feeling, as if a longing for his two companions even though he knew that they would now be safe. He dismissed this feeling within him as another of his weak nesses.

Thus the great lord started his journey to seek for his brother, Inu Yasha.

**I would upload soon, there is a lot more to come……..please read and review.**


	2. brother's encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime……..like duhh!**

**Table's turn**

**Summary:** Sesshomaru is wounded, not a wound that bleeds but a wound that has made him no more than a mere human, because it has snatched all his powers. Rin, cant bear her lords dismay and despite his better judgment runs to seek for his cure……..read on to see the events unfold………….Sessh X Rin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru ran with all his might. Though he no longer could compete with the wind, his long legs still kept him at a favorable pace. He found himself sweating, something that never happened to him, he felt his clothes cling to him and suddenly the heat and the weight of his heavy armor seemed to be unbearable. As he ran he shredded his armor, he could always have a new one made but he hated this. Every damn sign that made him feel like a human, made him want to tear himself apart. However, he did not stop, he from years of experience had learned the value of time and in a trouble like this not a moment could be wasted. He had to reach his hanyou brother before he was too late, he just had to.

As the wind whistled through his silver hair, he felt a sudden shift of the air. Despite the fact he no longer had super sensitive air he could heard a growl, it was first a low vibrating growl. Sesshomaru came to a halt. Night was almost falling and it was a moonless night. He knew that now that he was as weak as any wretched human he had to be very careful. He quickly hid behind a bush and from between the branches searched for the beast that was creating the sound. As he scanned the area, his eyes suddenly fell upon a sword that gleamed amidst the darkness. His eyes grew wide, it was the tetsusaiga! Even with his weak human eye sight, in this dark he could recognize the sword.

"Inuyasha" he whispered. "He is here some where" he muttered to himself, but his thoughts were broken by the growl of that unknown beast but suddenly it struck Sesshomaru, it was not a beast's voice. How could he not recognize the voice?? He cursed himself and slowly and care fully sneaked out of his hide out and went towards the sword.

It was then that he saw the gleam of the red eyes and there was Inuyasha lying behind the huge tree, his body wounded, blood was oozing from the gashes that were rooted on his pale skin. Sesshomaru was taken aback by the sight. He knew that Inuyasha was not as strong as him but at least he was strong enough to defend himself. Then why was he lying there so helpless. And where were those weak humans that hanged around him always?

Sesshomaru emerged from the shadows and stood in front of his half brother.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked making his voice sound as nonchalant and cold as possible.

"It hurts" Inuyasha whispered. His voice was wavering in agony.

Sesshomaru took out his tensaiga, he could not decide on whether he should help his step brother or not but then he thought, 'oh what the hell, he would need Inuyasha to tell him about how to fix his body's state' and so without a word, Sesshomaru touched Inuyasha's forehead with the healing sword and he watched as the bleeding stopped and the wounds closed up.

Inuyasha breathed heavily at first and then his breathing rate grew normal and then slowly he opened his eyes and looked up at Sesshomaru. At first, a look of confusion passed his eyes and then a growing realization of what has happened.

Sesshomaru stood there waiting for him to speak first.

"So, you are my savior, huh? His voice still quite low but quite audible. And then to Sesshomaru's surprise Inuyasha's face broke into a grin.

"You, finally trying to be a big brother, then" Inuyasha smirked.

Sesshomaru cocked an eye brow in irritation. "Don't mess with me. I saved you only because I had to get some answers out of you."

Inuyasha stared at him for a while and then said, "It has happened to you too?"

It was Sesshomaru's turn to be confused. "What do you mean" he asked.

"Has your powers left you too" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru nodded his head in a yes.

Inuyasha sighed. "Take a sit Sesshomaru, there is a lot of things that I have to tell you and yes, I too have lost all my powers. I had ventured out alone to seek for you to see if you were facing the same problem and then I was attacked by this massive ugly demon and although I managed to kill it, I was left behind with a lot of wounds and thus you found me in this state." Inuyasha said, now sitting upright on the ground.

Sesshomaru reluctantly sat down in front of his brother and then Inuyasha started telling his story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin lay on the cold grass, under the open sky. Jaken was trying to start a fire to keep the two of them warm. Their lord hadn't returned yet and tears sprang to Rin's eyes whenever she thought about it. Had lord Sesshomaru finally left them behind and moved on? Just the thought of it made Rin cry harder. She wiped the stray tears by the back of her palm. She wasn't the type who cried just by a scratch in the knee and her years with lord Sesshomaru taught her to be tough but this time she just could help.

She looked far into the horizon as she saw the sun set and the stars appear one by one.

She closed her eyes not knowing what else was she to do. This was one of her tactics, whenever she felt depressed she forced herself to sleep, it helped her forget her pain and wake up to a new day with a smile.

But just as sleep was about to engulf her she her Jaken shout and heard him running to wards her. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Is the lord back, master Jaken?" she asked, a hint of hope in her voice.

"No" Jaken's face drooped because he too was awaiting his lords arrival. "But Ah-Un is back" he said. And just as he finished two enormous heads rubbed there noses on Rin's back.

Rin turned back and caressed there heads. "At least we have Ah-Un with us" she sighed. "You two don't happen to have some news with you, do you?" she whispered in her years. And to Rin's surprise they started nodding their heads as if to say yes.

Rin looked at Jaken with surprise.

"Can it be that Ah-un knows something that we don't?" she asked him. Jaken just looked as confused as ever.

Then suddenly an idea struck Rin.

"Master Jaken, how about we get on Ah-Un's back and let us see where they take us. May be the lord has given them some instructions, you know like taking us to a safe place or something like that" Rin said, her voice suddenly full of hope.

Jaken sighed and said, "Well, we can always give it a try, it won't do any harm"

**I promise to update soon and please, oh pleaseeeeee……..read and review.**

**I am on my knees :P**


End file.
